


Winning in Love

by bijouni



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bokushi, M/M, indications of sex, written while the manga was still running early on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijouni/pseuds/bijouni





	Winning in Love

He watched Akashi move across the wooden floor to the dresser just across the mattress. While the redhead pulled one shelf open and began rummaging through clothing, back turned to Kuroko’s steady gaze. “...I love you,” fell from his lips as Akashi straightened his shoulders upon grabbing a white T-shirt.

It wasn’t something Kuroko was planning on voicing, but when it dawned on him what he’d just said, there was no taking it back now. Besides, he wasn’t sure he could take it back, in all earnest.

If there was any indication of flouder in Akashi’s controlled demeanor it was only assumed by a brief pause before looking towards Kuroko. His eyelids lowered a bit and there came a small tug at the corner of his mouth. “I love you more,” he replied, slipping his top over his head.

Kuroko consciously felt his entire expression fall and a sinking feeling started down his stomach. “No. I’m pretty sure I love you more,” he pressed.

“I’m always right, Tetsuya. It’s fruitless to argue this further.”

Blue eyes narrowed. “You always do this.”

Akashi quirked a brow in question, but the unfaltering look to his heterochromatic eyes told he already knew what Kuroko was referring to. “Do what?” He humored him anyways.

“You always have to win at everything. Even in love.”

“Winning _is_ everything,” Akashi answered simply. Like it was a basic fact of life. Kuroko should know this. Duh.

Kuroko’s mood sank further, but this time he could distinguish the weight in his chest as sadness more than frustration. His attention traveled down to the floor and stayed there all the silent seconds Akashi didn’t speak. Kuroko could feel the redhead’s eyes on him. Akashi wouldn’t apologize for anything he wasn’t sorry for. He was brutally honest like that, and winning definitely was not on his list of regrets. So Kuroko wasn’t surprised when a voice of repentance wasn’t what broke the quiet atmosphere, but his eyes did widen at what Akashi brought up instead. “Besides, I thought I justified how right I am last night.”

Kuroko snapped his head upwards. “..That’s cheating.” His cheeks heated. He couldn’t just bring that up to distract from the actual issue here.

Akashi smirked. “Oh?”

Kuroko wasn’t sure how to respond, but he didn’t have to as Akashi crossed the space between them, bending down to capture Kuroko’s lips in a ridiculously sweet kiss. Kuroko was almost sure even Akashi could hear his heartbeat. They shared gazes with one another even with their mouths connected, and Kuroko was the one to melt first, drifting his eyes close and relishing in the touch of the other boy as his head started to grow lighter.

 _Sorry, Akashi-kun, but this is one match you can’t ever win._ Kuroko was certain

he loved Akashi Seijuurou more.


End file.
